


Descensum

by surroundedbyhorses



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surroundedbyhorses/pseuds/surroundedbyhorses
Summary: Cordelia is looking for a new witch to join her coven. The young girl will be able to help her make her most precious dream come true. But then the coven will have to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Cordelia Goode/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Brown Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fandom, new story. I will continue updating the tags and characters as the story moves forward. Hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome!

Lena heard a whisper drowning out the deafening silence in the white room. A room so white she couldn’t tell where the walls ended and the floor started spreading under her feet. She was in a corner, hands pressed to her ears because she was tired of the same whisper over and over. She didn’t dare close her eyes, for she knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but a pair of dark eyes staring back didn’t fail to terrify her; eyes that tore a hole in her mind, even if she knew they weren’t real. Nothing, she was alone inside her own thoughts.

_It’s time. _Just a whisper, but she felt forced to close her eyes.

A fraction of a second was all it took for the eyes to turn from dark brown into a shiny marbled shade of white, and a trickle of blood running down pale cheeks. The whisper became a cry for help, and that’s when she heard her name, like a distant call.

“Lena. Lena!” Millie gave her a nudge on the ribs, and gestured to the line of people in front of her. “Were you in outer space?”

Lena shook her head and realized she had been paralyzed for God knew how long. _The_ visions were getting more intense. The blonde girl in front of her rolled her eyes and said, in the most annoying tone Lena had ever heard, “Hey you, chickie, make it three—”

Lena closed her eyes in exasperation, took a deep breath and finished the girl’s order out loud.

“Three Americanos and one Caramel Macchiato… Madison, right?” With a huge grin she waited for the girl to confirm.

The young girl in the black dress was taken aback by Lena’s behavior. Sure she hadn’t been quite nice to her when she started her order, but as far as she was concerned, Lena was just a barista at Starbucks in an awful green apron.

“My name is Queenie, Miss Know-it-all,” the girl said making a face and winked at Lena. “Make it quick, chickie.”

Blood running through Lena’s veins boiled like lava. She not only hated conceited people, but also liars. She knew the blondy had given her a fake name to get away with it.

_Madison Montgomery._ Want it or not, that would be the name in the order. What could possibly happen?

Lena went on taking orders from customers, but couldn’t help but smile when she saw the look on the blonde girl’s face when she saw her full name written down. She looked irate. Lena limited herself to smile and wave goodbye with an air of victory in the gesture. She saw the girl walk towards the exit with a group of women, all wearing black. A dark skinned young lady turned to her before leaving and gave her the thumbs up and the brightest smile of the day. Maybe Lena had done some good? She wasn’t certain, but she sensed it would be a very interesting Wednesday in the wonderful New York City

***

The hotel room they had booked was fancy enough to keep Madison comfortable. The girls were getting ready for bed after a long day walking the streets of New York. Zoe gawked like a tourist at everything, even the squirrels in Central Park. Queenie loved sitting on the grass, reading Lana Winters’ new book, while Madison complained about the sun, and the people around, and basically everything.

“Why were you so upset about it?” Zoe asked Madison from the bathroom. “She’s probably one of us.”

“What? No! It can’t be. I don’t want her in Robichaux.”

“It’s not for you to decide, though.” Queenie said. “That’s what we’re here for.”

“We’re here because Cordelia wants to show off on that TV show.” Madison rolled her eyes and got in bed.

“That’s not showing off, you cold hearted bitch. The Academy needs it. And you know why, out of all the Starbucks shops, Cordelia decided to go there.” Zoe turned the bathroom light off and walked to the room. Sitting on the bed, she reached for a half-full glass of water laying on her bedside table.

“She wants more girls,” Queenie said, also sitting on her bed. She scratched her head. “But we always let them come to us. Why would she make us travel all the way from New Orleans for one girl only?”

Zoe shrugged and got into bed, covering herself with the duvet. “Maybe she’s the next one.”

“Next what?” Madison sat right up after hearing Zoe.

“The next Supreme, duh.”

“Speaking of Cordelia, I haven’t seen her since we left Central Park. She said she had some business to attend, but it’s almost midnight.” Queenie was concerned about the Supreme whereabouts.

“She’s a grown-up. She’ll be back for breakfast. Now let’s get some sleep, we’re having a long, long day tomorrow.” Zoe turned off the lamplight off and closed her eyes, so did Queenie after getting into bed.

Madison, however, was left wondering whether Zoe was right. That stupid barista couldn’t be the next Supreme. “Cordelia is acting weird,” she whispered.

“No, she’s not. Now shut up and get some sleep.” Queenie got into Madison’s mind and made her close her eyes. As Madison drifted off, her thoughts went back to that girl at Starbucks. _She can’t be the next Supreme._

***

It was pouring rain outside and Lena was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock on the wall. 23:30. _Who could possibly be? _She grabbed a knife from the small kitchen counter and walked to the door. Taking a look through the peephole, she saw a blonde woman who looked quite familiar. She was trying to remember where from when she heard another knock. Hiding the knife behind her back, she unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

“Hi,” said the woman in the black dress with a smile. She was soaked from the rain, but it didn’t seem to bother her at all. In fact, she had the kind of energy that made people think she wasn’t affected by anything.

“Hi.” Lena answered, a bit confused. She didn’t know whether to let her in, or ask a trillion questions. She tried to do what she always did when she first met someone, but the harder she tried, the more frustrating it became not being able to read her mind like she had done with Madison.

“It’s Cordelia. Cordelia Goode.”


	2. Shachath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated x

_“It’s Cordelia. Cordelia Goode.”_

The energy flowing out of the woman was so intense and powerful that Lena was unable to react. Her mind wandered about aimlessly through memories and visions. She fixed her eyes on the black dress again.

_A black dress. _

It all came in flashes like her visions, but these images didn’t feel harmful, they didn’t suffocate her. In a fraction of a second Lena remembered the incident with the blonde girl, and instantly recognized the woman. She was part of the small group of girls wearing black on a Wednesday morning.

Cordelia touched her arm and to Lena it felt like her whole system had been rebooted.

“I— do I know you?” Lena could finally speak, unconsciously stepping away from the threshold and letting Cordelia make her way inside.

“You saw me briefly this morning,” she said. “You had a tiny incident with one of my girls. Apologies. Sometimes Madison doesn’t know how to behave.”

“Actually,” Lena chuckled, “the look on her face was kind of satisfying.”

Cordelia smiled tenderly. She had porcelain skin and bewitching dark eyes, Lena couldn’t help but notice; eyes that hid a thousand stories from past lifetimes. Scars Cordelia couldn’t bury even if she wanted to. Yes, she had built a wall that protected her from anyone who tried to read her, but time and life battles had left cracks on it, however much she tried to hide her weaknesses.

“Oh, here…” Lena grabbed an Oxford blue towel that rested folded on a stool in the kitchenette, and she handed it to Cordelia. “You’re gonna catch a cold. It hasn’t been used, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Cordelia giggled. “Thank you.”

“So, what brings you here?” Lena asked looking for the teapot in one of the cupboards.

“That’s a long story.” Cordelia left the towel back on the stool.

“Well, I’m making tea and you’re not going anywhere with that storm.”

It had been about ten minutes since Lena and Cordelia met, but both felt unexpectedly comfortable around the other. There was a sense of mutual understanding; an even battle between their minds. Cordelia sensed the power of Lena’s thoughts, but she was surrounded by a benevolent aura.

_Something rare these days in young witches._

So far Cordelia had been very careful not to put down the emotional wall she had built, but it was so peaceful around Lena that she let herself go.

“Witch?” The thought startled Lena, who dropped a mug. “Oh, shit! Look at this mess.”

She saw Cordelia disappear for a fraction of a second and reappear right next to her.

“Fuck! Uh… I— I’m sorry.” She covered her mouth clumsily.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got this.” Cordelia lifted one of her hands and with it, the broken pieces of the mug levitated and danced before Lena’s incredulous eyes until they became one again and back between Cordelia’s hands. “Here, like new.

As Lena’s mind was still trying to process what she had seen, Cordelia took a few seconds to focus on putting the emotional wall up back. She saw Lena walk away from her and plop herself down on the sofa.

Lena lived in a nice alcove studio. Not too expensive by the looks of it, Cordelia noticed. A TV set rested on a small coffee table and a comfy dark green sofa. There was also a small bookshelf right beside the TV, and a door that led to a small bedroom.

“What was that all about?” She asked Cordelia.

“I… am a witch, and so are you,” Cordelia said in a soft tone, and almost as she knew exactly where to look, she found the teabags inside the cupboard. “Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered why you can read other people’s minds.” She put a teabag in each mug and poured boiling water.

“I thought it was completely normal when I was a kid. I was able to do it all the time. When I grew up—” She saw Cordelia approach and hand her the newly fixed mug. “Thanks.”

Cordelia took a seat next to her on the sofa. “You’re welcome.”

“As I was saying, when I grew up I realized no one else I knew could do what I did. But it was sheer torture at times. I could hear them all, the good and the bad things in their minds, and I didn’t know how to stop it. And I couldn’t stop it. Sometimes I can’t even—” As she spoke, an icy wave started emanating from her hands, making the mug and its content cold by the second. It was almost freezing when Cordelia placed her hand on Lena’s to stop the temperature from getting higher. Instantly, it went back to normal. “I’m sorry. I just… This doesn’t bring good memories.”

Cordelia closed her eyes as she held Lena’s hand, and all those memories came in flashes. There was blood in the bathtub; and the Angel of Death sat peacefully on the rim, kissing Lena’s forehead.

“I can’t even imagine what you went through. But know that you’re not alone now. You have me, and the Coven.”

“Coven?” Lena was puzzled.

“I am here because of you. Your power is getting so intense I could sense it all the way from New Orleans. You’re a witch, and a powerful one.”

“But… how?” She shook her head and placed the mug on the coffee table. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Cordelia lifted an eyebrow and giggled. “I think you know this makes more sense now than ever.”

“You _do _have a point.”

“I’d like you to come with me to New Orleans and join the Coven. You’ll never be alone again.”

Lena met Cordelia’s eyes. They still looked so painfully familiar, but the unknown didn’t scare her; at least not with Cordelia. “I don’t know what to say. I— this is everything I know. My place, my city…”

“What about a ‘yes’? I’ve seen the pain inside you, I’ve seen it all. This is all you’ve been wishing for… a new start. Enlightenment. Come with me.”

When Lena was about to answer, the power went off and the room froze almost instantly. There was an air of confusion and Cordelia seemed scared. “We need to leave, now.”

“But—”

“There’s no time for buts, not anymore. We _have_ to leave; you won’t get a second chance with Death.” Cordelia held Lena’s hand and in the blink of an eye, the room was empty.


	3. Listen Before I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell.
> 
> What a short word for such an eternal place; endless suffering playing on repeat like a bad movie scene. The confusion was unbearable, even for all the lost souls who wandered about, purposelessly. Each one of them carried their own ball and chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. A bit short tho. I hope you enjoy the bad guys...

_Hell. _

What a short word for such an eternal place; endless suffering playing on repeat like a bad movie scene. The confusion was unbearable, even for all the lost souls who wandered about, purposelessly. Each one of them carried their own ball and chain.

Shachath dragged her black wings across the narrow aisle, scratching them against the moldy walls; she was unable to feel after all. She heard heavy steps approaching, but she was too tired to turn around or even care. She heard the steps… and the cane. Closing her eyes in anguish, she stopped. A cold hand rested on her shoulder, so cold it pierced her flesh to the bones.

“Papa—” She said squaring her shoulders.

“Where is she?” Papa Legba’s French accent was enough to send shivers down Shachath’s spine.

“I— I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop them.” Her voice cracked. “Cordelia took her away.”

“You… Had… One… Task…” Papa clenched his fists and teeth, his red eyes shone brighter than ever. His tone was low and full of anger. “Why did you let her escape?”

“I tried to get to her, but there was something protecting both of them, something unnatural. Then, when I made contact with their world, they disappeared. She knows it…”

Papa Legba didn’t utter a word. His hand fastened on the handle of his cane. Shachath looked down, ashamed and scared.

“You know what will happen if you don’t succeed this time, don’t you?” He asked. “I want her soul before that selfish bitch tricks her into getting what she wants. And that poor little girl is her last chance.”

“I will bring the girl to you. But— I want what I asked for.” Her voice was low, as if she was afraid of reminding Papa Legba his part of the deal. “I have ended with a zillion people’s agony. I have helped them get rid of their pain and misery… always wishing to get what was taken from me. Carrying the burden of what I did. But it is time for me to get that back. Do NOT take that away from me, Papa. I want my lost son back.”


	4. Supreme

Lena opened her eyes to find herself tied up to a hospital bed. She was naked and covered in blood. She tried to move but she was paralyzed by the same whispers.

_It’s time. This is not a dream. It’s time._

Dark eyes staring back at her and a trickle of blood running down pale cheeks, that’s all Lena remembered when she woke up in a paroxysm of cold sweat and tears.

Cordelia was staring at her with concern as she wiped the sweat off Lena’s forehead with a damp cloth.

“It’s just me.” Cordelia reassured her after seeing the confusion in Lena’s eyes. “You had a fever.”

“Your eyes…” She sat up abruptly as fear crept into her mind when she recognized the eyes from her recurring dream.

Lena felt a pang in her stomach, like needles piercing it. Now she was certain that she not only knew Cordelia from Starbucks, but Lena had been seeing her for months, if not for years. Over and over, the same dark eyes reflecting pain and suffering; eyes that tore a hole in her soul every time she met them in her sleep; haunting eyes.

“I don’t— what about them?” Cordelia asked in confusion.

“I’ve seen them in my visions. I keep seeing them over and over.” At this point Lena was staring blankly at Cordelia, she was trying to capture the very moment she saw those eyes for the first time. “So much pain, and tears… and blood.”

Lena’s voice was like a whisper, as if she feared being heard if she raised her voice. It was an irrational fear, because she had no clue from whom she was running, but the pressure on her gut urged her to be careful.

Cordelia got up from the edge of the bed where she had been sitting, and stepped back. Frowning, she asked, “What visions?”

Lena settled down on the bed and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to go over the same dark images from her dreams, but she needed to. If the coven was in danger, Cordelia should know.

“I’ve had visions for as long as I remember. I could see…things. When I was a child, I knew that my parents were going to divorce. I knew it for years, before it actually happened. I finally saw Dad’s suitcase by the door and tears trickling down my mother’s cheeks. I saw it in my dreams, and it came true. I dreamt about the man that raped and killed my sister, and I tried to stop it from happening, but I couldn’t.” Her voice was trembling at that point; she was fighting the tears because she didn’t want to look weak. Weak was not a word or a feeling she was comfortable with. “You can alter destiny, but if something is meant to be…” She took a deep breath and stared into space for what seemed hours.

Cordelia sat carefully next to Lena. She listened as if her life depended on it; she felt Lena’s pain as her own and she didn’t know why. They had just met, but there was a certain feeling of attachment to each other, and Cordelia wondered whether Lena felt it too.

“I ran away from home when I was 18, because I didn’t want to witness my family’s suffering. I felt like it was my fault. Every bad thing that happened, I blamed it on myself.”

Lena’s words felt like daggers to Cordelia, she didn’t want to see her suffer. In a visceral attempt to take her pain away, Cordelia wrapped her arms around Lena. The young girl finally gave in. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in the crook of Cordelia’s neck. She felt the witch’s fingers lightly brushing her hair, in an attempt to soothe her.

“Lena,” Cordelia’s voice was warm and steady when she spoke, looking into her eyes. “Don’t ever blame yourself again, ok? It’s not your fault, none of it was. There was nothing you could have done that saved your family from their fate. I know it sound harsh, but… you are here now. _This_ is your destiny. And _this _is your time to heal, discover all of your powers and master them, because _you_, Lena… you are so powerful and you have no idea. I’m gonna change that, I promise.”

Cordelia took Lena’s face between her hands and wiped her tears. An almost silent whisper left her lips. “You _are _our next Supreme.”


End file.
